


A Change in Feelings

by E_Night94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Night94/pseuds/E_Night94
Summary: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I added some non-cannon characters for spice. My work may contain spelling or grammar mistakes. I have self-edited it many times but still might have missed something. Thank you.Eisabella Night





	A Change in Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I added some non-cannon characters for spice. My work may contain spelling or grammar mistakes. I have self-edited it many times but still might have missed something. Thank you.  
> Eisabella Night

Snape was not happy. Dumbledore had set him to babysitting the new Dueling Club. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor had set it up and spent many of the first meetings teaching the student Dueling Eddect, Appropriate Spells, Ect. This bord Severus but he sat through them, just as Dumbledore asked. Today was the day they finally moved on to the practical. This was why Dumbledore had him here. To make sure nothing went wrong. Professor Odbrane asked the student to pair off with members of their own year. Severus carefully noted each pairing as Odbrane started the duels with the count of three.  
It took him a moment to realize the First Years hadn't paired off. Instead, they stood in a wide circle around a single pairing. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter faced each other with great distaste. Severus wanted to separate them but Odbrane had just said three. He watched as Harry's wand swished through the air a fraction faster than Draco's.   
"Rictusempra," Harry shouted and Severus couldn't help but smile. He remembered how ticklish his Godson was. Draco collapsed to the floor with uncontrollable laughter. Harry looked around like he was confused.   
Severus realized he considered Malfoy incapacitated. Before Draco could pull himself together a spell struck Harry in the back. Severus looked on in horror as pain flashed across Harry's face. He canceled all the spells in the room and Draco stopped laughing, looking on as Harry didn't recover. Severus ran to Harry's side. He picked him up and hissed at the Gryffindors.   
"Go to McGonagall. Tell her we need her and the Headmaster in the Hospital wing." Then he ran off, carrying Harry to the Hospital wing. He disposited Harry onto the bed before turning to Madam Pomfrey. She had come rushing out when she heard the doors slam open. Snape explained what had happened the best he could while Pomfrey examined Harry. She paled as one of her spells found the problem.   
"He has been hit with Mutare Sexum." She whispered as Severus hissed.   
"Armenti." He cast on Harry, relieved as the stalling spell removed the look of pain from the boys face.   
"I will fix this." He told Pomfrey,   
"Just keep him stable." With that Severus left the ward, passing McGonagall and Dumbledore as he went. He would leave Poppy to explain what happened. He had just reached the Dungeons when Odbrane stopped him.   
"Is the boy alright?" He asked.   
"I have found the one that cast the spell."   
"He is under a stalling spell until I can brew the potion that will allow his body to accept the spell. I will deal with the caster later." Severus said as fast as he could moving around Odbrane. He rushed his chambers where he found his Godson waiting.   
"Follow me." He hissed at Draco flooing to Malfoy Manor. Once there Severus explained what had happened as they both ran to the Malfoy Libary. It didn't take them long to find the book Severus needed and return to the school.  
Severus sealed off his lab so no one could disturb him and Draco while they brewed. He had worked with his Godson many times before and was grateful to have him there. Draco went to work gathering and preparing ingredients as Severus set up the cauldron.   
They worked through the night and most of the next day before finally emerging with a perfect brew. Severus rush it to the Hospital wing praying he wasn't too late while Draco cleaned up. Draco decided to take a nap while he waited for news.   
When Severus got to the Hospital wing he was both excited and confused to see Harry still under the effects of his stalling spell. Madam Pomfrey rushes to his side grabbing the vile of potion and administrating it. She removed the Stalling spell and they both were relieved when the look of pain did not return.   
Severus left, heading to the Headmaster's office to fill him in on Harry's condition. He also needed to know who cast the spell and what the punishment would be. The one responsible had to be from a dark ancient pureblood family. As such, they were most likely in resided in Slytherin and any disciplinary action would have to be approved by him. He snared Lemond Drop to the gargoyle who jumped out of the way with a yelp. Snap rushed up the moving spiral staircase, knocking a little too hard on the door.   
"Come in." Came Dumbeldore's cheerful voice making Snape mood worst. He schooled his features before entering the office shocked to see Aurors there as well as the Deputy Headmistress.   
"Ah, Severus, how is Harry doing?"   
"He is stable and the potion has been amnestied, Headmaster."   
"Very good, perhaps you could fill us in on the exact details of his condition, Mr.Flint has not been forthcoming and Madam Pomfrey has been unavailable." The Headmaster asked.   
"So, it was Marcus Flint." Snape paused "Mr.Potter has been hit with the spell Mutare Sexum." Everyone gasped, "His magic fought the spell but I was able to place him under a stalling spell while I brewed the acceptance potion. We have given him the potion. In 24 hours Potter will either be a girl or dead. All we can do is wait. Now I must ask what is happening with Mr.Flint?"   
"His wand has been confiscated and he has been placed in the cell a the top of the dark tower." One of the Aurors replied. She had bright purple hair and purple eyes. "My name is Auror Tonks." She said in reply to the look Severus was giving her, her smile never faltering.   
"Have you done a Prior Incantato on his wand?" Snape asked.   
"Yes, but it was wiped prior to the spell if he hadn't been overheard bragging about cursing Potter we would have no reason to hold him." Tonks informed him.   
"Perhaps I should have a chat with him. I am sure he will be more forthcoming with me, as his Head of House." Snape said. Tonks nodded and lead Snape from the Headmaster's office. Snape had a short conversation with Flint before returning. He explained that Flint had intended for the spell to be a prank but was not upset that the spell couldn't be reversed or that it had nearly killed and could still kill Potter. Snape signed off on expelling Flint and the Aurors would transport him to the Ministry to await criminal charges.   
Severus retired to his chambers for the night before returning to the hospital wing. Harry was still resting comfortably and the transformation was going smoothly. He made sure to leave just before Potter awoke but remained in the hall so Madam Pomfrey could fill him in on Potter condition.   
When he returned to his chambers he found Draco there waiting to hear what had happened to Potter.   
"How is Potter?" Draco demanded as so as the door was closed.   
"Fine. She is fine. She awoke and Poppy was able to run diagnostics before Potter passed out from shock. Poppy said it will take some time for Potter's mind to accept the change." Snape swallowed hard, how was he going to hate a female Potter? Harry had looked so much like his father, hating him hadn't been difficult. Now, Harry didn't resemble her father at all. She looked like her mother only with curly black hair and glasses. How was he going to hate that?   
He drifted to his bedchamber and into his bathroom looking lost and confused. Draco left knowing his Godfather needed to be alone. He reached the door before deciding to ask his Godfather who had cursed Potter. He smiled when he found Snape in the tub, the room filled with lavender scented steam.   
Draco was the only person Snape every allowed around him when his guard was down. It warmed Draco to see that the man everyone else saw as a cold unfeeling being was indeed human. His musings were interrupted by his Godfather.   
"Draco? Why are you watching me bathe?" Snape asked frowning at his Godson.   
"I just wanted to ask you who cursed Potter, and I wasn't watching you, I was just thinking." Draco said with a shrug.   
"Oh, it was Mr.Flint. He has been expelled and the Ministry is holding him until criminal charges are sorted." Snape told Draco relaxing back into his tub. Draco nodded leaving his Godfather to himself. Sometime later Snape left the bath still unsure what he was going to do about Potter but feeling relaxed enough to sleep.   
The castle was wilded with chatter when the story broke in the paper. Altho it hadn't been allowed more than the basic information The Prophet had still printed it on the front page. Snape had snarled at it when Lucius Malfoy had a copy sent to him. Along with it was a letter asking for confirmation. He returned a quick yes, informing Lucius that he was not permitted to tell more.   
Snape returned to the Hospital wing regular to ask Madam Pomfrey about Harry's condition, usually after dark so Potter wouldn't see him. A week later, Snape was replenishing the potion cabinet while Potter was reading in her bed. When he was leaving he spotted the title of Potter's book. She was reading her potion textbook.   
"Potions, Potter?" Snape asked.   
"Yes, someone doesn't think I can read." Potter replied.   
"That is not what I said." Snape said, wincing at Potter's tone and feeling guilty for his behavior that day.   
"How..." Snape cleared his thought, "How are you feeling?"   
"I'm a bloody girl, not sick. Why does everyone insist on treating me like I'm ill?" Potter snapped, her eyes sparkling with tears.   
"I know you are physically well, I was asking how you are coping." Snape said looking away from the girl before him. He couldn't stand watching girls cry.   
"Well, I guess you have your answer then. My emotions... Madam Pomfrey says it's because my hormones need to settle. She doesn't know how long it will take but she says I have to stay here until then. She is afraid if I leave I might have a mental breakdown or something." Harry snorted at the end.   
Snape looked back at Harry to see she was shaking her head. "How is the school taking the news?" Harry suddenly asked. "They are confused, the Prophet's story had the Ministry's seal but none of them are ready to accept it until they see you for themselves. They will whisper and look, I think you should heed Madam Pomfrey's words and wait to face them." Snape told Harry.   
"Why? They did the same thing when I got here. How is this any different?" Harry asked.   
"You said it yourself, you are a girl now. I have been told females proses a different range of emotions." Snape couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he remembered the day Lily told him so.   
"So, I'll have to face the feelings when I leave anyways. Why prolong it? I am as ready to face it now as I will be in a week. Sitting here is driving me crazy. I need something to do besides reading. I am not one to sit idle." Harry said.   
"I could, perhaps, pursue Madam Pomfrey to allow you to stay elsewhere until she deems you fit enough to rejoin your peers. There you could be given small assignments to keep you busy. No potions, of course, few students are permitted to brew outside of class. I could send you essay work to help you keep up with the coursework. Altho, with Mr. Longbottom in class, you haven't missed much." Snape said looking down at his hands.   
"Really! That will be great. I'll do anything to get out of here. You shouldn't be so hard on Neville, he only messes up because you scare him. If you didn't hover behind him you might be surprised by what he can do." Harry said.   
"Alright, I'll talk to Poppy and see, and see what I can do about scaring Longbottom." Snape rose from the seat he had taken in the chair by Harry's bed and headed to the Healer's office to see if she would agree to move Potter. She did and a suit was set up for Potter not far from the Hospital Wing.   
Snape tried his hardest not to hover behind Longbottom in class and found Potter to be right as he stopped melting cauldrons. He decided to spend those classes helping Crabb and Goyle brew. He continued to check on Potter through Madam Pomfrey. She was doing well and seemed to be less moody now that she was active.   
It appeared most of her moodiness was caused by being confined to her bed. She would be able to rejoin her peers just as soon as her Head of House and the Headmaster decided on where she would be housed in the dorms.  
Snape went up to the Headmaster's office to see if he could help. When he got to the gargoyle he simply sighed the password shocking the stone creature. When it didn't move he snarled at it so it jumped. At the office door, he knocked softly.  
"Come in." Said Dumbledore sounding confused. "Oh, Severus it is you." The Headmaster smiled at him still confused.  
"Hello Headmaster, Poppy told me you and Minerva were having trouble deciding where to house Miss Potter in the dorms. I was wondering if I could be of assistance." Snape said kindly confusing them more.  
"Very well Severus, Poppy said we should move Miss Potter into the girl's dorm with her year mates. Minerva is concerned that this will make the young ladies nerves were she was once a boy. What do you think?" Dumbledore look lost.  
"I agree with Poppy. Minerva, I understand your concern but Miss Potter is a girl now and we need to treat her so or she will never adjust. Being around girls her age will help." Severus said.   
His voice was much kinder than either had heard in a long time. Once the shock wore off and what he was saying sank in McGonagall nodded and left to make the arrangments. The Headmaster offered tea to Severus fully expecting for him to decline. When Severus expected he couldn't help the smile, nor the twinkle in his eyes.  
"Severus, I must ask, why the sudden change?" Dumbledore asked after a few minutes of silently sipping tea.  
"I honestly could not say, Headmaster, but I am not going to question it." Severus responded.  
"Well, I am glad for it." Dumbledore smiled. After the tea was gone Severus left to check to see if everything for tomorrow's classes. He decided to assign a potion that required partners for his first years and need to make sure he had enough of the required ingredients. When he was satisfied with that he went to bed humming.  
The next day the school was alight with chatter about the change in Professor Snape. He pretended not to notice, happy the talk was off of Harry, hoping that it would help her settle back in with her peers. The chatter shifted some when Harry entered the Great Hall but quickly switched back to Snape.  
His morning classes passed without much fanfare. Before he knew it he was allowing the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors in. Most of the class settled into their usual seats but Harry marched to the front of the class taking a seat next to Draco Malfoy right in front of the blackboard. Snape passed in directing the class when he heard his Godson hiss "you are not Pansey" to Potter.  
"I know but I can not see the writing on the board from the back of the classroom." Potter responded in a polite tone.  
"Today we will be brewing in pairs," Snape said bringing the class to attention, "Miss Parkinson, could you please move to the seat next to Mr. Weasley." When Pansey protested Millicent Bulstrode volunteered to switch seats with her.  
"Thank you, Miss Bulstrode, now that you are all paired up I want you to choose who will be in charge of the cauldron and who will be preparing the ingredients. When that is settled one member of each pair will collect your ingredients from the cupboard and you will brew the potion on the board." With that Snape tapped the board with his wand so that the ingredients list and instructions appeared.   
Harry allowed Draco to take over the cauldron while she collected the ingredients. They brewed in comfortable silents as Snape circled the classroom helping. He focused mostly on Crabb and Goyle who were in the center of the room and struggling.   
The double class seemed to pass faster than usual with all the potions being completed without an accident. The students bottled their potions and Snape assigned a foot long essay on what the potion was meant to do. Most of the Gryffindors groaned while the Slytherin shrugged it off knowing they could just ask Draco for the answer.  
Draco hung back to talk to his Godfather and Harry overheard Snape call him my Dragon before leaving. She decided to hang back outside the classroom to ask Draco about it.   
"Malfoy," Harry called as Draco passed her. "I wanted to ask you something."  
"What is it, Potter?" He responded not completely unkind.  
"First what is the name of the potion we brewed today, and second why did Professor Snape call you his Dragon?" Draco glanced around and upon seeing the hall clear he dragged Harry into a secluded alcove. Harry went freely curest to see what Draco would say.  
"First the potion was the Grand Pepperup Potion, second, you shouldn't listen in on other peoples privet conversations." Draco glared at Harry.  
"I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, I just hung back to ask you about the potion." Harry said blushing. "I won't tell or anything I was just curest." Harry shrugged it off and move to leave but Draco stopped her.   
"If you must know he is my Godfather, and Draco is Latin for Dragon." It was Draco's turn to blush.  
"OK, I knew that last part and that makes sense. He favored you the moment you walked into the classroom but you are good. Did he teach you before coming to school?" Harry asked with a friendly smile.  
"Yes, he has been teaching me potions since I was five. He can be kind." Draco looked down fidgeting. Nobody was supposed to know that.  
"I know," Draco head shot up in surprise. "He is the one that got me moved out of the Hospital wing."  
"Oh," Was Draco's only response. "We better get going or we will be late for our next classes."  
"OK, can I continue sitting next to you in potions."  
"Sure." Draco smiled as they left the alcove. When Harry caught up with her friends the asked where she had been.  
"I was asking Malfoy about the potion." She said just as the Professor called the class to order.  
Meanwhile   
To Be Continued....

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your feedback on my writing. Please review if you want more.  
> Eisabella Night


End file.
